Current methods of fabricating narrow graphene nanoribbons and narrow nanowires at precise locations on a surface suffer from numerous limitations, including the ability to control width, shape, size, and pattern. Therefore, a need exists for more scalable and controllable methods of fabricating graphene nanoribbons and nanowires.